Question: $f(x) = \begin{cases} -x-4 &, & x<3 \\\\ x^2-7 &, & 3\leq x \leq10\\\\ \dfrac{120}{x}+5 &, & x > 10\end{cases}$ $f(4)=$
Solution: The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $x={4}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since $3\leq {4}\leq 10$, we should use the second assignment rule $x^2-7$. The answer $f({4})={4}^2-7=9$ In conclusion, $f(4)=9$.